metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid Dread
Metroid Dread No, I disagree, Metroid Dread was mentioned in Corruption and Nintendo wouldn't have let that pass under their noses for no reason. Now the big question, how did the metroid and the Sa-X survive in order to make a sequal to Metroid Fusion? :That unfortunately was a joke by the developers. It really ticked us Metroid Fusion fans off though. MarioGalaxy2433g5 23:18, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::Also when did it say the Sa-x survive? MarioGalaxy {sysop-bureaucrat} My talkpage 21:35, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::If I recall correctly, a piece of the space station containing Metroids were released into space. For all we know, that piece might have crash landed somewhere, or retrieved by Space Pirates. ::::If it crash landed, it would have probably blown up killing the Sa-X and the Metroids. If the Space Pirates get it... that would be really bad assuming the Metroids don't kill the Sa-X by then. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:57, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Do you suppose that SR388 survived? The extremely bright explosion doesn't necessarily mean that the planet was vaporized. Perhaps only half of the planet was rendered uninhabitable; the half of the surface containing Samus's original landing site from Metroid II. But of course, this is just wishful thinking. Armantula513 03:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) First off, the section that broke off exploded. Second, SR388 probably went boom (because that was the point of destroying the station). MetVet You guys are forgetting one form of possible return of the Metroid species. The theories of the jettisoned metroid lab and/or SR388 surviving aren't completely accurate. However, there is one thing that occurred in the events of Metroid Fusion that you guys have overlooked: the strands of Metroid DNA infused into Samus. Don't forget that, while the reasearch lab and SR388 have a minimal chance of return, Samus got out of the station unharmed (well, maybe not unharmed, but at least alive...), and she still has the strands of Metroid DNA inside her. If someone, or something, was able to extract the strands of Metroid DNA from Samus... Well, you get the picture. :see Forum:My idea for Prime 4. It's missing a step between fusion and it but it does address some of the points you've mentioned. Metroidhunter32 12:55, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :I think the metroids, X parasites and even the SA-X are still alive. how? :beginning with the metroids, it's unlikely the galactic federation put their changes on this single station, this is probably only one metroid project among many, many others. and their knowledge has reached far enough to create omega metroids in days, so it is only a matter of time this causes trouble. and there are still the space pirates who breed metroids too. :and the X parasites? first of all, no way that crashing station is going to wipe out all of the life in SR388. it is probably smaller than that meteor that only wiped out the dinosaurs on the earth. and the X parasites survived their main predator, the metroids, swarming around the planet for AGES! so a crashing station won't do anything. and even if it did wipe out all of the X parasites, the parasites may have lifted on infected chozo traveling around the universe, only waiting for the metroids to go away. :but among these dangers the SA-X is the real problem. they aren't only as strong as samus herself, they may get her in trouble as they look similar to samus, so the galactic federation may think samus is destroying anything if the SA-X escape, which they already did when the SA-X tried to kill the metroids. :but how would the SA-X escape? well, there are 10 SA-X, and you only see two dieing. what happened to the other 8? I think they escaped, they have the same knowledge as samus, and there are probably still some spaceships in the station. and remember when the X tried to destroy the station? samus wondered if this was to save X somewhere else. what if those X weren't only the X on SR388, but also the SA-X who are now heading to human cities? :this leaves enough for metroid dread. 17:32, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Shouldn't this be taken off the game template (or at least moved to a new sub-section on the temple, like cancelled?) Why was all that info deleated. Metroidhunter32 00:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I think user 96.250.226.90 deleted all of the Metroid Dread info. For what purpose, that is unknown. What is behind the reasoning of those sinister vandals among us?? Armantula513 05:16, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :They want attention. That is why you don't want to give them much of a reaction. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) True, true. But they seem to be magnetized to this page for some reason. Maybe because it's such a controversial subject? Eh, I don't think anyone who's not a member would even think to look at this talk page. They might just enjoy the idea that they're fooling somebody into believing false info. But, that's just my hypothesis. Armantula513 21:46, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :Due to points brought up here, I have permanently semi-protected the page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:01, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Upcoming this year.....? Does anyone still have hope that Metroid Dread might make an appearance at E3 2008? Nintendo never denied the existence of a 3-D Metroid Dread, so it could either be a side scroller similar to "The New Super Mario Bros.", a 3-D shooter on the DS similar to Metroid Prime Hunters, or a full blown 3-D adventure on the Wii. But there could still be more possibilities, since the first stages of development of Metroid Prime were based around a 3-D third person adventure. If they fail to show something at this E3, they might just show a remake of Metroid II. It makes a lot of sense since they just finished up the Prime trilogy, and the game really deserves a remake. Any comments, anybody? Armantula513 07:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :That is assuming E3 2008 isn't going to be in a shoe box. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:54, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Well, that's why the world has the gaming media. G4 is going to be getting some high ratings starting on July 14th...Armantula513 22:21, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I guess not No new Metroid title has been announced by Nintendo at E3. It truly is disappointing. However, at the Nintendo Press Conference, they did mention some of their major franchises would be receiving new installments soon, and they did show a picture of Samus at one point. If there is something in development, it must not be ready to show to the public. Now we should wait for the Tokyo Game Show upcoming this September. http://e3.g4tv.com/e32008/index.html Armantula513 00:34, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Whatever is happening to Metroid next, let's just hope that Yoshio Sakamoto (did I spell that right?) has a hand in it. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 17:58, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Face it people, Metroid Dread probably isn't coming out. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THAT!!!!! Metroidhunter32 :::''citation needed''] --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:51, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, I took care of the absence of a source. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 01:04, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant cite where it says Metroid Dread isn't coming out :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:22, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It was not heard, it was using common sense. If anything, a sequal to Metroid Fusion would probably be released under a different name or something. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 01:56, 31 July 2008 (UTC) I think that it would be best to at least express this idea in the article. It's been 3 long years since it was unofficially announced, and we haven't seen so much as a ''peep out of the game. The absence of evidence seems to be all of the evidence we need. We can't stay in denial for another 3 years, you know. (Unless it comes out by then.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC) :It was going to be made at one point in time. IGN obtained a software list back in 2005 and Metroid Dread was on it. That means, it was going to be made, but Nintendo, A) gave up on it, or B) is being secretive. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 17:01, 27 August 2008 (UTC) If A is true, (And in the possibility that the game is of the Metroid Prime 3 style) then the game must be using revolutionary Wii motion sensitivity mechanics that are sooooo impressive, they must be using secrecy to avoid being copied. (Like when Nintendo was delaying the unveiling of the WiiMote) This is being highly speculative, of course. Not to mention optimistic. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) :Or maybe it is a 2 D for the DS and they are trying to keep a ultra acurate angle touch sensitive aiming system secret. Not just straight, straight up, and 45 degrees. Make it so you can fire at any angle. Would that be worth keeping secret? Metroidhunter32 22:33, 27 August 2008 (UTC) If it were me I would keep it secretive. That type of gameplay would be a revolution in the Metroid series. Well, at least to me it would be. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 22:52, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Once samus gets popular like mario (Aim for kids nintendo but dont make it cheesey.) thats when dread comes out.Samusiscool2 13:31, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :If metroid becomes a kiddy game I abandon the series. I want them to get harder and more adult with every instalment. 'Metroidhunter32' 13:34, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I'm talking about a toy line cartoon and stuff but the games are still awesome Samusiscool2 16:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Question Image:Variasuit.jpg|thumb|180px|Stuipid NEW VARIA Samus was supposedly shown @ E3. What suit was she in?Samusiscool2 It was just her Varia Suit from MP2, 3, & Hunters. Nothing special, you see, but the casual fans seem to like it. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 08:48, 30 August 2008 (UTC) WHAT HAPPEND TO PRIME1'S SUIT!!!!!!!? :Why is there a problem with MP2's suit? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:38, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Prime 1's suit is better. It still has the deep full colors before all the light air brush effects come in. Metroidhunter32 13:55, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Prime 1's suit is more originalSamusiscool2 16:52, 7 September 2008 (UTC) What the?!? I tried to edit the page and it accused me of vandalizing it! Samusiscool2 22:32, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :I realize what is going on, you typed in a certain word triggering the spam filter. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 22:36, 19 September 2008 (UTC) It still wont let me! Samusiscool2 02:07, 20 September 2008 (UTC) So, it's almost 2009 now... E3 was a letdown and Nintendo's fall press conference ended a few days ago. Plus you can't expect to hear anything at TGS seeing as how The Big N doesn't like to show it's face there for some reason. Can we officially call "Dread" dead? Sure it may be in developement somewhere, and I don't think we should delete the article or anything, (seeing as how Metroid 64 has it's own article) but I really think it needs to be removed from the Metroid Series template at the end of all the game pages. Plus somebody should add "Presumed Canceled" in the Release Date box. Just a thought.Zabbeth 20:39, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I would but this account (but not me on wikitroid) is new. 2 days to go. Samusiscool3 03:56, 25 October 2008 (UTC) The Scan Reading the Matt Manchester blog, I'm led to believe that the artisits had a lot of freedom to write scan dialog. I wouldn't doubt that Retro gets insight into Japan's Metroid workings, but this is starting to seem definatively more like a joke that everyone liked enough to get by. Maybe someone could ask him?ChozoBoy 11:02, 4 February 2009 (UTC) E3 2009? I recently downloaded Super Metroid onto my Wii, and it resparked my interest in the side scroller Metroids. We haven't had one since MZM! If Metroid Dread exists it will more than likely be a side-scroller. I would really like to see a new side-scroller Metroid, and will be looking all over E3 2009 to find one. Everyone check on 6/5/09! VGMaps.com's April Fools' joke: Metroid Dread maps Seems every April, VGMaps.com chooses maps of a non-existent game to be the Maps Of The Month as an April Fools' joke. For April 2009, the April Fools' joke is a complete map set of what Metroid Dread could look like. It's a mishmash of Super Metroid and the two GBA Metroid games, but a classic 2D style Metroid game on the DS would probably look similar. There is a brief mention of possible DS features, such as the Scan Visor and first-person interactivity using the Touch Screen. While it is an elaborate joke by a fan and nothing more, it might be worth mentioning, as the infamy of the rumoured Metroid Dread has led to this. See the maps of Metroid Dread here: http://www.vgmaps.com/NewsArchives/MapsOfTheMonth-2009.htm#04 13:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That might not be a good idea. But at least you asked before hand instead of just posting it on the page like most annonomus users.Zabbeth 17:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Sequel to Other M? Or Fusion? This title sounds ominious, so it may take place after Other M, or (more likely) after Fusion. Just, you know, thinking.--Ridley Kid 01:36, 21 July 2009 (UTC) : I'm thinking after the Prime trilogy because of the easter egg in corruption. that is, if it comes out. 22:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Wasn't able to check it myself. But appearently here is some Dread info. http://wii.ign.com/articles/108/1087439p1.html Can anybody verify this? Come on! People need to stop asking Sakamoto about this in their interviews. We'll always get something like, "I can't deny the existence of a project in the past" or "Please be patient". --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 20:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) The VGMaps thing So why do people think this isn't worth mentioning on the article, anyway? I think it's notable enough and generated enough publicity to be worth at least a passing mention, even if only in the External Links section. Avengah 18:27, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Dread platform and details I was looking at the talk page, and noticed that there was a suggestion of motion sensor. That wouldn't be practical on a normal DS, but a 3DS has motion sensors. You know how you get PlayCoins? By walking. The system senses the movement and records the steps. Up to 1,000 steps count toward the PlayCoins, which means 10 PlayCoins. Besides, Nintendo isn't making any more regular DS games, nor DSi games. Those you'd need to go to any online shop site or a retail store, best chance GameStop. They accept refunds. Anyway. If they're making Metroid Dread, they'd need to make it either on the WiiU(not likely, as it's almost certainly designed as a 2D game) or a 3DS. (More likely, as Hunters didn't have good reception and the Prime series is done anyway, and another Other M wouldn't work on either platform. The controls aren't enough.) And no, I'm not a developer. I am just going by what's said on here and what's said on the page. I'm not interested in editing that page. I'll check for information on Dread (indirectly, of course. There must be even a little information on the Internet.) and post it here. 05:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) New 2D and 3D Metroid Games Announced So apparently there are 2D and 3D Metroid games in development: http://gamerant.com/nintendo-wii-u-3ds-metroid-games/ Seems Metroid Dread will be a thing after all, at least in some form. Trust me im not crazy (talk) 05:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello everyone. My friend just sent me this photo from his Game Informer magazine. It's from issue 264 of April 2015. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:22, March 23, 2015 (UTC) "Metroid Dread Return to flat form Style: 1-Player Shooter Online Publisher: Nintendo Developer: Nintendo Release: Should've Been The Early '90s ESRB: E10+ Samus' legions of dedicated fans have long cried for her beloved series to return to its 2D roots. Well, Nintendo has heard our demands and has finally delivered -- technically. The company seems unwilling to abandon the formula established in the 3D Metroid Prime games, so Samus' return to the planet SR388 has been completely built within id Software's 23-year-old Wolfenstein engine. This FPS comes complete with a smattering of pixelated, two-dimensional enemies that appear to have been imported straight from Super Metroid. This gives everything a 2D vibe without reverting to the side-scrolling exploration that you know and adore. If you like Doom, Wolfenstein, and terrible misunderstandings of a fanbase's desires, you can have a good time with Metroid Dread. I, however, like none of those things. >> Dark Clark 5 Wii U • 3DS >> Concept Give fans a new 2D Metroid >> Graphics All the enemies are all faced to the side, and that doesn't change even when you strafe circles around them >> Sound The boot-up menu tells me my Wii U's soundcard is outdated and gives a number for id Software's disconnected customer support line >> Playability It's more fun when you unlock god mode and unlimited ammo by typing in "JUSTIN BAILEY" >> Entertainment Still better than Other M >> Replay Value Seriously. Other M was so bad" :This sounds like a what if article right? I actually have a copy of the official nintendo magazine (i think) writing a little article on Metroid Dread when it was rumoured. Could dig it up. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:47, March 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Goddamn you Ex, you just got my feelings flared up! In all seriousness though, April issue. A game like this that would be controversial among fans. It's probably fake. ::Okay i completely missed the point... [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:17, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Missed the point of what? --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 06:58, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Ah, the April Fools issues of Game Informer. Home of Game Infarcer and the only reason I wish I was still a subscriber. Although I liked Garnadan better than Darth Clark. This joke review is a bit lacking compared to some older issues. 11:15, February 24, 2016 (UTC) CapCom comment For archival purposes, in case the post I referenced is ever removed. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 07:36, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Mike Wikan said on chat during the charity marathon Shinesparkers put on that the Dread reference in Prime 3 was a joke. The real question is why Metroid Dread was put on the list of games to show at E3 that year. :And the forums are down so this was a good call. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:49, May 19, 2018 (UTC)